Unfinished Job
by molly4024
Summary: Naruto gasped. "Look, Sasuke! It's a g-gh ..." NaruSasu ... Slight YAOI …


**_Unfinished Job_**

**_Summary_** : It's NaruSasu story but the point rather focused on something else ... Slight Yaoi …

**_Pairing_** : Yeap! It's NaruSasu.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**:. **1**. This is Yaoi **2** This Creepy (not again?). So please read this in the middle of the night

**_A/N:_**. This fic dedicated to yaoifan - whitereflection17 (thou I knew she hates Sasuke …muahahahah) and to Gothic Kacie as well.. Oh yeah .. not forgetting Tryresa, Rachel and Ni-chan … oh and Donna too … (thou she didn't know who the hell Naruto is)

* * *

"Mmmmpphhh … Naruto! … Will you just stop?" Sasuke slightly pushed Naruto away that broke their kiss. "Can't it wait till we get home?"

"Nope! I can't!" Naruto insisted and claimed the brunette's lips once again. His both hands were already all over the other boy's butt, squeezing and caressing with all his might. Oooohhh… How he had missed that!

"I've been waiting for this moment for the entire month since we went for that damn mission…." Naruto mumbled in between his kisses. "Now that we're back to the village, don't expect me to hold back."

Naruto tugged Sasuke even tighter. He kissed the brunette senselessly, had his tongue roaming and tasting the entire cavern of the brunette's mouth. Minutes later, he averted his attention to the other's neck, licking and sucking all over the flesh there. He made sure that he leaves many of dark red love marks. He just loves to do that because he was aware that Sasuke hates it.

Although Sasuke hesitated a bit, he just could not stop himself from moaning with pleasure. The blonde knows where to hit his weak spots. "Aaaahhh …. Narutooo… pleaaase … not …here …" Sasuke was breathing heavily.

"Sssshhh … shut up! I know you're enjoying this … " The blonde ignored the other boy's plead. He then moved his hand down to the brunette's crotch and found something that made him smiled wickedly. "You're saying as if you're resisting me but something tells me that you're actually not. You're not good at acting, do you?"

"Shut up, dobe! Aaaahhh … !" Sasuke yelped when a tight grip made contact with his erection. He gapped like a fish while clinging on tightly to the blonde's shoulders trying to fight the sensual feeling that aroused within him.

Both Naruto and Sasuke are …. well … technically … you can call … in love. But they will always claimed that they are only good friends because they are still too young to ever think of such thing. Oh … what he heck! They are both lovers!

Today, they were just back from a mission at another country. A very long hard mission. During that period of time, Naruto and Sasuke were only could stare and talk to each other by far. To say the least, they could not find a perfect time to be together or let's just say to fuck each other. Worst case scenario, they couldn't even kiss.

So tonight, Naruto who had been the one suffered the most could not even wait until they get home, had pounced Sasuke into an open room which looked like a study room for teachers. He slammed that slim body of the brunette to a nearby wall and had his way all over the boy. The room was dark but the blonde still could find his way over that Uchiha boy with the help of the moon lit shot through the glass window.

"For god sake, Naruto! This is the teacher's room! What if someone finds us here?"

"The hell with them! I don't care. Besides, who would be around here after midnight?" While saying that, Naruto trailed his kisses down to the brunette's throat and did some nipping there.

Sasuke bit his lips tried to conceal his moan. "Aaaahhhh …. Narutooo …." Obviously, he failed. _Damn! He's so good at this! _"We-we've just submitted our report to the jounin …. oooohhhh …o-on duty tonight just now and … aaaahhh … we're still at the Hokage Tower ... re-remember?" He then suppressed another moan while his head jerked forward in response to the blonde's grip on his erection.

"Will you just shut up?" Naruto was getting annoyed. "If you're that tired, just lie there and I'll do the rest!" He then knelt down onto the carpeted floor and concentrated both of his hands at the other's crotch. While he was busy unzipping the pants, suddenly Sasuke stopped him;

"Naruto, wait!!"

Naruto froze with a frown on his face. "What the fuck is it now?! Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I-I need to go to the washroom." Sasuke had said.

"You, what?!"

"I really need to go to the washroom. Natures call. You can either come with me or just stay here."

_Nope! I'm not gonna do 'it' in the washroom!_ Naruto had thought. He waved his hands in the air. "Alright! Alright! I give up! Just go and I'll wait for you here. Hurry up, will ya! Otherwise I'll have to do 'it' here, on my own."

Sasuke allowed a loving smile formed on his lips. He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. Naruto tilted his head up and locked his gaze with the brunette with this kind of puppy look. His eyes almost pleading.

"Don't go …" Yeap! Naruto was pleading.

_Uh! Uh! Better hurry!_ By the power of a well-trained ninja, Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto coughed vigorously because of too much smoke Sasuke had left behind.

Naruto sighed while his hand reached for his own crotch. "Looks like you'll have to wait a little while longer, buddy. That moron just didn't know how to appreciate a long wait pleasure."

Naruto startled when suddenly the room brightened. Someone had switched on the lights. He quickly turned his head towards the door to where the switches might be. There, he saw someone in a jounin uniform standing by the door staring at him dumbly.

Naruto's brain tried to recall the face before him but to no avail. _This face looks familiar. I swear I've seen him before, but where and when?!_ Nonetheless, he forced his brain to do the reprocessing even harder.

"Naruto! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" The man had asked.

Naruto flinched. _He knew me? But why didn't I know him?_ "Err … I just got back from a mission. I'm waiting for Sasuke here while he's doing his business of nature in the washroom." _And why the hell am I explaining this to him?_

"Then why would you be waiting in the dark? You could have turned on the lights." The man walked pass Naruto and headed to a long desk at the corner of the room.

Naruto rose to his feet. He neared to that-suddenly-became-mysterious man. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know me?"

The man turned and fixed his eyes to the blonde's. He blinked hard as if trying to understand the boy's words. "What do you mean, 'Do I know you?' Of course I knew you!"

"B-but I didn't recall of knowing you anywhere before. Although I do have thought that I've seen you before…" Naruto was fighting with his own curiosity.

The man let out a small laugh. "It's okay! Just forget it. And don't think too hard. Just let it go. Anyway, I've got things to do."

Naruto folded his arm over his chest and studied the man. _What's this man doing here in the teacher's room? Unless if he's on a mission or something. Even Iruka sensei has his own timing working as a teacher and probably was sounds asleep on his bed right now._

"So what are YOU doing here?" Naruto inquired.

The man did not immediately answer. He was busy piling up some textbooks and scrolls on the table, checking on some books and put them aside as if arranging them in order. "I'm just accomplishing my unfinished job. Actually, this is the last night I'll be around here. Just a little bit of filing and my job is done."

"I don't understand. You've been working late at night? Why? Can't you just do it during midday time?"

"Oh! Apparently, I've been working on every night for about a month now. And tonight, I shall accomplished everything before I'm gone."

Naruto was even more curious. "Are you a teacher here? If you are, why I've never seen you before?"

"What?" That caught the man by surprise. Big surprise. "Hey! Again, you're telling me that you don't recognize me, brat?"

"Well, at least tell me your name!"

"I won't. You knew me, Naruto. You'll just have to think harder. Err .. wait. Didn't I just tell you not to try to think hard? Well, just forget about it." The man continued with his work.

Naruto could feel his blood was boiling. The temperature had risen to sixty degrees now. "You're talking in riddles, man..."

The man did not respond to the blonde's words. He put the last book on top and started on leaving the desk. The boy did not give up. He quickly stepped forward towards the man and froze himself in front preventing the man from stepping further. Both of them stared at each other.

With no particular reason, Naruto's blood temperature abruptly dropped to negative thirty degrees when he looked deeply into that man's eyes. He was now could clearly saw the man's features. There are dark circles around that man's eyes, like Gaara used to have plus his pale skin which even paler than Sasuke's. Somehow, that man's stare gave him a chill.

"Sometimes things are best not to be explained, Naruto." The man smiled in a cunning way. He then decided to change the subject. "Hey. My job's done. I'll be leaving now …"

"So soon?" Naruto cut off in his most sarcastic tone. "Where're you heading for after this?"

"Back home."

"Home where?"

"Why do you want to know?" The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh I see. So you can check on me later, right?"

"Yeah. I might do that if I have to."

Suddenly, the man slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder and dragged the boy to the door. Naruto did not sure why but he had just to comply. "Right now I'm thinking of going to the washroom. Care to join me?"

Naruto twitched. _What the hell?!_ Then he remembered Sasuke. _By the way, what took Sasuke so long, anyway?! He should be here by now. Or perhaps he was busy doing 'that'? Why that self-centered-selfish-dumbass moron …!!_ "Oh! Okay!"

The man switched off the lights and closed the door behind them. They both walked side by side to the washroom which took about a minute by walking as a normal person. When they reached there, Naruto had offered to stay outside while that man doing his business inside. The man shrugged and later entered the wet room.

Ten minutes had passed, yet nobody emerged from the washroom; not even Sasuke. Supposedly, Naruto would be pissed off by now but to his astonishment, why he suddenly felt chill? He folded his arms around his body when a cold breeze blew from nowhere. He had his eyes lurking around and later he shivered. The vicinity was just like a deserted area. Like a ghost town.

He did not want to wait anymore, so he decided to just enter the washroom. Once he was inside, he saw Sasuke was washing his face at the marble sink.

"Hey! What took you so long? I've been waiting for half an hour in that teacher's room plus the ten minutes waiting outside that damn door." Naruto shot Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked up. "What? That long? I only been here for less than ten minutes, dobe."

Naruto froze. He shook his head vigorously. "No! No! No! This can't be happening. What did you just say?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I think you must be tremendously exhausted after our mission. Let's just go home and we'll do 'that' tomorrow after we gain some strength or whenever you're ready."

The blonde halted the other boy by holding his hands up. "Wait. Ten minutes you say?"

"Yeah! That's probably the longest period for someone to have his release." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on, dobe? You're acting like you just awoke from a bad dream."

Naruto did not answer the brunette. He walked forward to check on every single door in the washroom. None of them was locked. Plus, all five of them were empty. He felt his blood rushed down to his spine.

"Ne … Sasuke… did you see a man in jounin uniform came in here?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Nope. I didn't see any man in jounin uniform came in here but you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Really sure?"

Sasuke twitched. "I swear, dobe. No one else but you!" He neared to the blonde; wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He then planted a loving kiss under the blonde's earlobe as if to soothe the other down. He whispered in his deep husky seductive voice tone. "You're just imagining things. Now let us just go home. You're so eager to 'have' me a while ago, remember?"

But Naruto's mind was somewhere else. _Ten minutes? Had I being dragged to another world where the time does not run parallel with the time in this world?_ Something had crossed his mind. He gripped on the brunette's wrist and quickly dragged the bewildered Sasuke out of the wet room.

They both reached the teacher's room and entered after the lights were switched on.

"What? When I say you're eager, doesn't mean that we'll have to do 'it' in here?" Sasuke had said.

"That's not what I meant, Sasuke. Here, I want to show you something." Naruto brought Sasuke to the desk where the man had done his work some time ago. To his ultimate shock, he found nothing. The many books and scrolls that the man had arranged nicely on the desk were all gone.

Naruto's jaw dropped. _Shit!! What the hell's going here?! I swear there're books and scrolls on this desk when we left!_

"Dobe. Will you please tell me what's been bothering you? And sheesh … you're scaring me! Are you okay, dobe?" Sasuke showed his concern.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "I talked to him. In this room, while he's doing his job. He said something about accomplishing his unfinished job."

"Who? I don't get you. You met someone in here?"

"Yeah. I tried to get his name but he refused to let me know. It's kinda funny that he knew me but I didn't get to recalled who he was. But I kept having this feeling as if I've seen him before." Suddenly something caught his attention. A thick dark green scrapbook rested at the end of that long desk near to the window of the room.

Naruto walked over to reach the book. Sasuke had followed but kept his silent. _That's weird. I didn't notice this book before..._ The blonde had thought. He studied the book. It was some sort like a journal. He opened it and to his surprise, it was a journal or rather a report on the chuunin exam some years back. Photos of some genins attached inside and he recognized all of them. He also found his own photo along with Kakashi sensei, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey! This is a journal of the chuunin exam during our genin year." Sasuke had said. "What's it doing here? Why would someone wants to go through it again?"

They both flipped over the pages one by one until they reached the end. The last page attached a photo of someone they had little memory about but enough to make Naruto shivered.

"This … this … was the man I met in here a while ago …" The blonde pointed his now trembling finger to that photo.

Sasuke read on the man's name. "GEKKOU HAYATE. He's the examiner during our chuunin exam that year." He turned to face the blonde who had this great terror on his face. "Naruto, are you sure this was the man?"

"Yes! Absolutely sure. I SWEAR!!"

"But this man had died during our chuunin exam killed by the people from Sand Village, don't you remember? Everybody knew that."

"I didn't remember anything when I met him tonight, but everything started to coming back to me now. All the incidents, the fights, the war …." Naruto trailed off. His mind zoomed back to the year where he and the other rookies were taking their chuunin exam. He then gasped. "Sasuke! I think I'm seeing a ghost!"

Sasuke twitched. "Idiot! There's no such thing as ghost! Like I said, you're just imagining things!" He ignored the blonde and continued with his study on the journal.

"Sa … Sa … Sasuke…!"

A tug on his shirtsleeve distracted his concentration a bit but the brunette did not even bother to take his eyes off that book. "What?!"

"Sa-Sasuke! L-look … outside the window..."

"What? Don't tell me you see something outside the window too!"

"I … I do …"

Sasuke averted his attention to the blonde who was now gapping like a fish with a pale, a very pale look on his face. The blonde's eyes widened as if staring at something that frightened him. He was pointing at the direction of the window. Sasuke trailed his eyes to where that finger was pointing.

"Do … do you see him?" Naruto stuttered.

With the power of the sharingan, Sasuke had his gaze shot through the glass but he saw nothing. "No…. I didn't see anything outside."

"That man Hayate! He's outside that window staring at us! Can't you see HIM?!" Naruto almost shouting.

Sasuke sighed. "No! Nobody's out there. What's wrong with you, dobe?"

"I swear! That man Hayate is now 'floating' outside that window. And he's now smiling and waving at us!"

It was true that Naruto had seen Hayate or rather the ghost of Hayate was floating (what do you expect? climbing up a ladder to the fifth floor of the Hokage Tower?) outside the window. The man was smiling and waving as if he wanted to bid his last goodbye to the blonde.

As we all already knew, Naruto was scared, was very scared of ghost (refer to the anime fillers). What happened to him? He collapsed!

"Naruto! What he fuck!!" Sasuke found his lover lying on the floor, unconscious. "Huh! Some jounin you are! Damn! What am I to do now?"

That night, Sasuke had a hard time carrying his lover back to their apartment.

Later in the morning.

Both Naruto and Sasuke eventually got to know the truth then. Well, actually it was not really the truth but rather some unclear facts. It was said, every single morning for almost a month, various teachers and that includes Iruka sensei would found some old books, journals and some old scrolls were arranged nicely on their desks as if someone was working on them on the night before. But nobody gets to know who the person was. The weirdest things was why would someone wanted to look over on some old journals as if he was working on his unfinished job that he had left behind some time ago.

The mystery remains unsolved.

Somehow, it bothers Naruto. No one would believe him if he told them what he had saw that night. Not even Sasuke.

The only question that haunted his mind right now was why would that man Hayate only let Naruto sees him?

* * *

Morale of the story : Beware of someone knocking at your window …. Muahahahhahahah …..

I just realized the story above is not creepy at all … (sighs) … should try harder next time …


End file.
